


Phoning Hanayo-san (67. Sexting)

by usermechanics



Series: 101+ Kink Prompts [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Autocunnilingus, Clothed Sex, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/F, Maids, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kotori needs Hanayo to help her get off, but how could they if they're both at home?





	Phoning Hanayo-san (67. Sexting)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This isn't a chapter of Luck Be a Lady. Sorry about that.
> 
> I have a fuckton of fics for Christmas and this is one of the rejected ones which I ended up finishing anyway.

Kotori stepped into her room in naught but a towel: it was the beginning of winter break and she had just left the shower: her hair didn't have the iconic side loop in it, she was that barren. Her towel had absorbed a good majority of the moisture on her body, and as she flung it away, she looked at herself in a mirror. Everything seemed to be in order for her.

Except between her legs.

Maybe it wasn't for the best that she had spent the entire day with Hanayo after school, pretty much as a date. She had looked outright adorable in her winter outfit, almost uncomfortably so. The way her scarf dangled from Hanayo's neck as it wrapped around her own; how, in spite of it being Hanayo, the slight low-cut nature of her shirt underneath that winter coat, providing just a slight peek of modest breast, how cute her butt and legs looked in her leggings and underneath her skirt, how soft and kissable she was, how adorable she was: Kotori was shamelessly a pervert when in private; even before setting her hair up for a video call, she made sure to put on her collar first. Hanayo was too much for her, and she wanted her more after all that had been done.

After a few minutes getting her side loop in order, Kotori grabbed her phone and turned it on: her lock screen was her and Hanayo under an umbrella, giggling. She opened the camera on her phone and took a picture of herself in the mirror, in the nude, with her legs spread enough such that her drooling core was visible, complete with a subtitle: _I miss you ♡_

Kotori waited a few moments, a finger messing with her collar in boredom. A hand dutifully squeezed at the underside of her breast while she waited for a response, her thumb languidly grazing at her erecting nipple. Kotori hummed to herself, but her phone hummed louder: Hanayo responded. It was always a gamble with her, and she knew the calculated risk she took. Chances were that Hanayo wasn't feeling it, that she was outright terrified that Kotori, especially after all they had done earlier today, would want to do something so lewd. Yet, as she looked at her lock screen, she saw that Hanayo, too, had sent a photo. There was something up. Thus, Kotori swiped the text and viewed their conversation: specifically, Hanayo's photo.

Hanayo had changed out from her winter clothes and into something more casual: she wore her gym clothes: a pair of dark blue bloomers and a white t-shirt with cuffs of the same color. Her shirt had been hiked up to her collarbone, and her bra had been pulled down to the bottom of her hefty breasts, supporting them slightly. Her legs were enticingly splayed, a navy stain between her legs while her panties, striped peach and white, peered out, its slight translucency a prelude of what was to come: the only part of her panties which had not been darkened between her legs were stretched by fingers sneaking underneath her, ostensibly pressing into herself. She could see a peek of Hanayo's face, her lips in a pursed pout. Hanayo complimented her photo with a message: _Kotori-chan. Look how you make me feel when you're like that._

Kotori opened her camera app and spread her legs comfortably; just enough for her pussy to be spread. With her free hand, she rubbed at her clit; with a few circulations, she could feel a dribble of her juices leaking from her entrance and down her taint. She snapped a photo and sent it to Hanayo, sending a message in kind. _Hanayo-chan. look how wet that made me. ♡_

Kotori hummed while waiting for Hanayo's next text; as much as she wanted to rub herself out, it seemed like nothing if she didn't have some sort of aid: to be fair, she had been thinking of Hanayo all day. How cute her smile was, how perky she was and how energetic she could be, her slight tummy fat, her perky butt: everything about her seemed so cute today and she really couldn't help herself.

Her phone rang: no text, but a call. With the hand she didn't use to rub at her breast, Kotori picked up her phone and answered, letting out a half-giggle-half-huff into the mouthpiece initially.

"Hey there, Hanayo-san."

"Kotori-chan?" Hanayo's voice, even for Hanayo, was high in pitch and breathy, almost as if it was obvious that she had continued rubbing herself beyond what she did to create that image she sent. It was absolutely adorable, absolutely hot. She wasn't exactly comfortable, but all that meant was that she'd need to ease her a bit into the mood. And she had her ways.

"Hanayo-san, your little Kotori-chan's being bad again."

Silence, bar for a few high-pitched whimpers.

"Hanayo-san. Please treat your useless Kotori-chan however you like tonight!"

She giggled when she heard Hanayo squeak across the receiver, pinching her nipple.

"I, uh, are you naked right now, Kotori-chan?"

"Only my collar, Hanayo-san. Your wish is my command."

"Um... uh..." Hanayo pulled her phone away from her ear and hung up for a moment. Kotori was slightly confused at this all, and returned to looking at the photo of Hanayo she sent. Such an innocent girl sending something like that to her; something so beautifully delicious, so pleasantly plump: Kotori could only dream of having something so warm and soft sitting on her face. She wondered how sweet Hanayo tasted; she must have undertones that taste similar to sake considering how much rice she eats.

Before Kotori could continue her fantasizing, her phone buzzed in her hand: Hanayo wanted to call with a video instead of with solely voice. _Shit, shit,_ shit! Kotori thought to herself as she scrambled around her room, picking up various objects amidst sewing materials: a few vibrators and a tube of lipstick were her primary toys, and she knew exactly how she would use them with Hanayo watching her. All of the issues which she seemed to have had were eliminated as she sat down on the bed once more, legs splayed slightly as she answered her call.

Kotori's screen filled with the sight of Hanayo, who had shucked her shirt and bra off; her ample chest was not only visible, but prominent, in view: the one hand not used to support the phone was squeezing at one of her breasts, a timid look on her face; even if she didn't want to show it, Hanayo was hungry underneath that facade, hungry in particular for Kotori.

"Kotori-chan."

"Hanayo-san."

"Have you prepared my little fuckhole for me?"

Kotori flushed. The one thing she forgot to do Hanayo asked her about. With one hand, she opened the tube of lipstick and brought it to her hairless mound. Simply, she drew an arrow pointing to her crotch and above it wrote exactly what she knew Hanayo liked to in regards to her cunt: "Hanayo's Fuckhole." Kotori then tilted the camera down such that Hanayo could see the fresh marking, in deep red, Kotori's dedication to Hanayo and her love of her "fuckhole."

"It's beautiful, Kotori-chan. Thank you!" Kotori looked down to her phone, and could see Hanayo's wide smile; Hanayo's tongue drawled itself against her lips and she squeezed her breast. Kotori brought the hand which originally was at her breast to between her legs, and she rubbed at her clit, letting out whimpers as she felt the bundle of nerves erect.

"If I had a choice between you and a large bowl of rice, I know what I'd eat all night, Kotori-chan." Hanayo's cheeks reddened as she spoke those words. They were a bit uncomfortable for her to say, but Kotori's hand sped up slightly at those words; the sound of squelching filled the air in Kotori's room, Hanayo getting an earful of the sounds of Kotori's cunt. Hanayo let out a slight moan, wishing that she could lick at her.

"Fuck, Kotori-chan..."

Hanayo turned, and she faced her mirror, her legs splayed slightly. She was completely bare, and Kotori could see the stain on her bedsheets as she stood up to get closer to her mirror; and even when she sat down, the dampness was visible in the background. However, most of Kotori's attention was placed on Hanayo's spread vulva and the forest of brown which topped it.

"Ooh, did Hanayo get wet at watching me rub myself?"

"Minalinsky-tan,"

Kotori's breath hitched. Hanayo's adoration of idols had started to come out, signaling that she was getting into it. She wasn't just a peer who was once a school idol with her: Kotori was now a once-pure idol only for Hanayo to desecrate.

"I'd get wetter if you were in uniform."

Kotori knew exactly what she had to do. She put her phone down, the camera pointed at an awkward angle which still held Kotori in the frame, albeit upside-down. What was more important that that, however, was that she picked up a pair of white lace garters and a small black miniskirt which with white lace around the lower hem. Slipping the skirt on, she adjusted it such that the top hugged her hips and still her butt peeked out, even if she was bending backwards slightly. The garters came next, squeezing her thighs as she put them on. Now, she was Minalinsky-tan, the proud owner of Hanayo's most prized prizes: the legendary charisma fucktoy of Akiba. She walked back to her bed and grabbed her phone, pointing to her lackluster skirt and garters. Hanayo had been comfortable, her face and cunt both visible to her little maiden.

"Ufufu, Minalinsky-tan. How's my charisma fuck-doll?" At the mention of her being her fuck-doll, Hanayo dug two fingers into herself. Kotori, thus, made it a point to sit down such that her skirt was basically a decoration around her hips; but her pussy was just as exposed as it was before, her legs invitingly splayed and damp with her sweat and juices.

"Minalinsky-tan is good. How's Hanayo-san?"

Hanayo whimpered; her focus was less on the words and more on what was happening between Minalinsky-tan's legs. "Um, I'm glad to see you, Mina-tan."

"Can I use the pillow, Hanayo-san? I'm really lonely and I need you."

"I, uh, please do so if you see fit." Hanayo was trying her best to hold in the moan; if only it weren't late at night she would go to Kotori's and have her hump her thigh until she was sated. However, giving her orders like this was also nice, once in a while. "Rub yourself with it so that I can see the stain. Hump it like it's my thigh, Mina-tan."

Kotori looked around for what she would consider the best pillow for the situation, and it didn't take that long for her to find it. It was her pillow used for cuddling whenever she was alone in bed; it was large, fluffy, and pretty dense, almost as if it was a person. It was absolutely perfect for the scenario at hand. Kotori put down her phone, Hanayo's screen filled up entirely with a dazzling array of different seafoam-tinted toys.

"Mina-tan. I want you to put something in your ass while you're humping that pillow!"

Kotori's eyes widened. _What_ did Hanayo ask of her? Even if, in her screen, she could see Hanayo's fingers glazed with her juices, there was no way that she was turned on enough to want that from her. Incredulously, Kotori let out a lewd whimper; she was not opposed to the idea as much as she was shocked to have heard it.

"Should I lubricate the toy, ma'am?"

"Of course, Mina-tan. I don't want to hurt you."

Kotori hesitantly grasped onto a bottle of lubricant alongside one of her dildos, and poured beyond a generous amount onto it. Massaging the toy as to get an even coating on the toy, Hanayo cooed, her fingers softly patting at her pussy. For her audience of one, she hesitantly moved the tip of the object to her posterior, the cold plastic against her cheeks causing her to shiver slightly. As it sunk into her ass, piercing through her hole, Kotori gasped, her hips pressing against the pillow she straddled. Her clit ground against the pillow, her body on fire. Her ass squeezed lovingly on the toy as her pussy pulsed against her pillow; her hips starting to rock in a desperate attempt to milk everything that she could from the pillow. While providing such a show to Hanayo, Kotori watched as Hanayo pulled her own toy from out of frame, a vibrator a peach-pink similar to her unstained panties and humming enough for Kotori to know why Hanayo's hands were clutching on it the moment that its tip rubbed against her clit.

"Nnnn, Mina-tan..." Hanayo murmured, choking back whines. It took practically everything in her power not to release right then and there, and she only ensured herself not to cum in front of Kotori but pulling away after a few seconds, her fingers instead massaging at her swollen clit, as pink as her cheeks. Kotori, too, was on edge, her breathing practically a series of lame huffs and high-pitched whimpers. Hanayo, in her haze, had realized that and made the best she could out of such a situation. "Don't you dare try to cum yet or you'll be cleaning it off yourself..."

Kotori whimpered, her hips slowing down slightly against the pillow; the pillowcase already had a dark spot in the spot which Kotori was grinding upon. She had been near, but it wasn't anywhere near close to what Hanayo was able to do to her; she only had slowed because Hanayo's voice could have, accidentally, driven her over the edge. Her hips ground at a rather mellow tempo, just enough friction for her body to react. She libidinously simmered, her cunt dampening the pillowcase which only dampened her back in return. If only she were able to jump into her phone and ravish Hanayo then and there, using her tongue instead of that toy she circulated around her cunt. She needed more than just her lower lip to bite on, no, she needed something to moan into, a human touch to confirm her as those words Hanayo called her. It was a mistake and beautiful to have called her. Her body felt hot, and she tried her best to relieve herself by doing anything she could--breast palming, nipple tweaking, digging her own fingernails into her ass--and no matter what she did it wasn't enough, wasn't the same. "Hanayo-san, _please!_ " She knew that she didn't exactly give a command, but she needed release; it hadn't been long since Hanayo told her to stop, but there was just something about this whole scene--Kotori masturbating to Hanayo masturbating to Kotori--which was too much for her: even if she didn't feel Hanayo's touches, she could certainly feel the embrace of her presence.

It had been too late for Hanayo to reply: Kotori's hips, even if she went at a rather slow tempo, were enough to get herself off. Her thighs clenched against the pillow, pushing the pillow almost in front of her as she censored herself; what Hanayo was able to see, however, was the ever-expanding dark stain which eventually dominated the pillowcase and perhaps the pillow itself. Hanayo could smell Kotori from behind the phone, as tart as ever.

"Mina-tan!" Hanayo half-shouted, half-cooed. It was strangely intimidating for Kotori, knowing that she had done something entirely wrong; her body was simmering and aflame, she needed to release more than ever, but to do so on accident? In front of Hanayo? A pang of guilt almost made its way through her body starting from her heart, but something had ceased her from crying altogether: Hanayo's giggles. She wasn't giggling at her, she was giggling with her, giggling at how lewdly adorable the scene of her in a state of near-panic for accidentally soiling her pillow that much. At the very least, the punishment, if any, for accidentally doing this would be light. Kotori, regardless, winced, almost as if Hanayo's following words were a flog ready to lash at her skin for being a bad maid.

"That was so cute!"

A pleasant surprise. She had been wishing for mercy and she got it. However, there was a bit of a caveat with her newfound hope.

"You have to clean yourself off, Mina-tan!" Hanayo was a bit too excited for it: as she said that, she choked back a moan from sticking the vibrator, churning slowly, inside of her with one hand; her other hand lovingly stroked her flushed, swollen clit.

Kotori swallowed air and grabbed her phone, spreading her legs such that her toes pointed at opposing walls: Kotori placed her phone such that the camera had undoubtedly the best view of her slightly reddened vulva, her thighs and taint outright soaked with her juices. And, as per Hanayo's request, Kotori leaned forward, and forward still, until her breasts touched her hips and her lips were at her cunt. Her scent from such a distance was almost overbearingly lewd, but considering the sounds that came from her phone at her display of flexibility--mainly breathy, high-pitched pants--it was for the best that she licked at herself. She licked the juices from her thighs, accidentally smearing some of her juices on her cheeks in the process. Lewd smooching sounds and moans left Kotori's lips, signs that she was actually doing what she was instructed to do, and Hanayo replied in kind with her own lewd noises. She wanted to smother Kotori with her own thighs when she was like that; maybe she would take the toy out from her ass and replace it with her tongue.

Kotori's entire body burnt whenever she lapped at herself. Her tongue burnt at her tang and her core burnt at her tongue. Kotori's legs quivered, almost tried to shut, but she kept her composure as much as she could. She was fueled by Hanayo's noises which, much like how she had been a few moments before, were reaching a crescendo. Heated pants and sloppy kisses leaked from Kotori's lips as Hanayo brought herself to climax, spilling copious amounts of juices onto her toy and hand; Kotori had not been able to see: she was too enriched with herself to bother looking at her screen: if it weren't for Hanayo completely stopping with her pants, there would have been no way for Kotori to know when to stop outside of completely cleaning herself off. Even then, she only stopped such that she could see Hanayo, panting and heaving, on her screen. She didn't even realize the large strand of juices and saliva connecting her to her clit.

"How was that, Hanayo-san?"

Hanayo was speechless, attempting to breathe in deeply enough to create words. "That... was perfect." Hanayo looked like she was about ready to sleep, and considering that she had walked (well, struggled) over to her bed with disregard to the dildo buzzing on the ground and phone in hand, that was probably what she was going to do.

But before that, she pointed back to the massive stain she had created on the carpet. That was perhaps the only real way she could put into scope how _good_ Kotori's performance was.

"Teehee. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mina-tan, but for now, Hanayo has to get some sleep."

"Good night, Hanayo-san."

"Good night, Mina-tan."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, get ready for Christmas, for papa usermechanics has some good stuff coming.


End file.
